Love
by Sellybelly411
Summary: (Sequel to "Home." Do not read this unless you've completed the first book). Two years have passed since Callie and Jude started living together and are both very happy with their lives. But when a drastic event risks Callie's parental rights over Jude, will she be able to handle it on her own? Or will she ask for help?
1. All Hallow's Eve

All Hallow's Eve

18-year-old Callie Jacob strolled down the sidewalk with her 15-year-old brother, Jude. It was Halloween night and the two of them had been invited over to the Adams Foster house to celebrate. They were both dressed in costume; Callie wearing a hot pink '70s outfit while Jude was dressed as a police officer. Ringing the doorbell, the brunette adjusted her sequined tube top, which was getting very itchy. The door was opened by Mariana, who was either dressed as a koala or a mouse. The girl burst out laughing at the sight of the brunette's costume.

"Oh, be quiet." Callie ordered, giving the 17-year-old girl a quick hug before walking the rest of the way inside.

Turning around, Stef and Lena began to laugh themselves at the sight of the 18-year-old. Rolling her eyes, the brunette turned around and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the Moms.

"No, no, don't leave! You look great." Stef said, playing with the girl's straightened hair.

"I made her wear it." Jude announced, "It was _my_ turn to pick."

"You two pick each other's costumes?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of, we tradeoff who picks every year. Since it was _his_ turn, he forced me to wear this outfit while he chose his own _unridiculous_ cop costume." Callie explained, "I'm getting you back next year, by the way."

"Oh, well that's a fun tradition." The blonde complimented, slinging an arm around both kids and leading them into the kitchen, where the rest of the family was.

"Hey, guys." The brunette greeted, munching a sugar cookie shaped like a Jack-'O-Lantern. Jesus smiled at the two kids and pulled them into a sweaty side-hug. Brandon looked up from the end of the kitchen table and smiled.

"What's up with you guys?" Mariana asked, joining them around the table, "You know, since we _never_ hear from you anymore."

"Not true." Callie countered, "I texted you just last week."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago." The Latina complained, wrapping the older girl in a hug, "I miss you here."

"Yeah."

"That's all I get?"

"What do you mean?"

"No _I miss you Mariana_ or _I want to move in with you, Mariana."_

Callie burst out laughing, "Okay, fine I miss you."

The 17-year-old girl smiled at the brunette, "Good." She stole the sugar cookie out of Callie's hand and ate it quickly.

 _"Hey!"_

"Too late." Mariana said, "I really do miss you, Cal. I really thought we were gonna be sisters."

"I mean, we still are." The brunette said with a shrug, "Unless you just want to be degraded to the best friend status only?"

"Be quiet." The Latina said, hugging the girl again.

After dinner with the Adams Fosters, Callie had to take Jude home. She bid goodbye to the family and kissed the Moms goodbye.

"Hey, Callie?" Jude asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you take me trick-or-treating?"

"Jude, you're _fifteen."_

"So?"

 _"So,_ don't you think you're a little old to go door to door asking for candy?"

"Nope." He answered, popping the P, "Can we?"

Callie rolled her eyes, _"Fine."_

The Adams Foster family waved goodbye and watched the siblings leave. They closed the door behind the two, before heading back into the kitchen to clean up.

"I still wish she'd stay with us." Mariana admitted, brushing some crumbs into her hand. The Moms rolled their eyes, "We _know_ Mari." Stef said, "You've been saying that ever since she left!"

"She's my sister, Moms. What, am I supposed to be _happy_ that she left?" The Latina asked, shrugging.

"No, but you should be happy that she wants to be a part of our lives. She did call you her sister, after all." Lena pointed out.

"Has she called you Moms?" The Latina asked.

Both women went silent. They hadn't even thought of that.

"Um, no." Stef said, leaning against the counter, "She hasn't."

Mariana shook her head in dismay, "Why won't she? She's said it before, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but only to Mom." Lena said, "But that was two years ago, honey. We don't know if she'll even call us that again."

"I think she will." Mariana said, smiling, "She considers you two her Moms."

"How would you know that?" Stef asked, crossing her arms.

"I pay attention. Plus, Callie told me herself over text." She shrugged, "I know my sister. Cal tells me everything, because she's my best friend."

Kissing Stef and Lena goodnight, Mariana ran upstairs, leaving the two shocked Moms alone in the kitchen.

"Well, this is news." Lena said, "Though I suppose it isn't a surprise. We've been treating her as a daughter no wonder she thinks of us as her parents."

"I just wish she'd say that to our faces." Stef said sadly, "Why do you think she won't? Is she scared or something?"

"Yes, I believe so."

 _"What,_ though?"

"I don't know, maybe...maybe she's afraid of having parents again."

"Maybe." Stef sighed.

Back at their apartment, Callie sat on the edge of Jude's bed holding his hand. He had fallen asleep after a major sugar crash and for whatever reason, she didn't want to leave his room.

Wearing her pajamas, she slipped under the covers and cuddled her little brother. Granted, he would most likely get very annoyed with her the next morning, but Callie couldn't bring herself to care.

Eyes drooping closed, she smiled. She opened one eye to stare at her Halloween costume that was discarded just in front of her own bedroom door. As much as she hated that itchy, horrible costume, she couldn't help but smile.

The memories of her short but sweet time at the Adams Foster house flooded through her mind.

The brunette would never admit this to herself, or anyone really, she missed that house. She missed everything about it.

Especially the people living inside it.

Even Brandon.

Lifting her head up, she gently kissed her brother's cheek before drifting off to sleep.

This had been the best Halloween ever.


	2. Strings

Strings

Callie walked in to Jefferson High School nervously, holding her brother Jude's hand. They were both equally nervous about what was about to happen.

A parent-teacher conference.

"D'ya think she's going to say anything bad about me?" The 15-year-old asked nervously.

"Well I certainly _hope_ not." She paused, "Unless you've done something to _make_ them say bad stuff about you."

The boy shuffled his feet.

"Is there?" Callie pressed.

He didn't answer.

"Jude is there _anything_ you'd like to tell me?"

"No." He said.

"Alright, well you better not be lying. I don't want to hear it from them." The brunette said, smiling as the door was opened for her.

A tall-ish male stood at the end of a circular table, staring at Callie, "I'm sorry Ma'am, we are waiting for Callie Jacob."

"I _am_ Callie Jacob." The brunette clarified, already irritated. She took a seat at the opposite end, as far away from him as possible.

"I see." He said, gulping, "And are you his Mother…?"

 _"Mother?"_ Callie scoffed, "Please. I'm his guardian. Besides, how would that even be _possible?"_

"And how are you in relationship to Jude?"

"I'm his sister." She said, "Now you wanted to talk to me about my brother? Is something wrong? Should I be concerned?"

"Don't overreact Ma'am. We just like to have these meetings with parents and guardians just to give them a general idea of how they are doing at school." He pulled a file out of his records, "These are a couple of reports from his teachers. They've listed some concerns and strengths they have for him."

"Concerns?" Callie yanked the papers out of his hand, quickly flipping through them. He had A's and B's in all his classes except Math. But there was one constant concern stated by every one of his teachers.

 _Trouble making friends._

"I see." The brunette said, passing them back to the principal. He seemed awfully annoyed with her.

"He doesn't have _any_ friends?"

"Not according to his teachers, though that is not my biggest concern at the moment. He is falling behind in his Math class. He's failed every assignment he has gotten."

"I'll make sure to work extra hard with him on that."

" _You_ help him with his homework?" He sighed, "Have you considered maybe getting him a tutor instead? I mean, if you want him to get a passing grade…"

"Are you trying to say I'm not smart enough to tutor my brother?"

"Not at all, I'm just saying that maybe it would be more useful if you hire someone instead of doing it by yourself."

"Okay, this is done." She said, hitching up her bag and sliding out of her chair.

"Please, Ms. Jacob, consider it. It would make things easier on you. Then maybe in the future you could teach him better."

"You don't know _anything_ about me, okay?" She snapped, slamming the door behind her and walking into the hallway.

Seeing his sister, Jude ran up to her, eager to hear all about the things his principal had said about him. But then he saw the furious look on Callie's face and thought better of it.

The two sat silent in the car until the brunette spoke again, "You're failing Math?"

The boy nodded in shame.

"How?"

"It's just...it's so hard to remember everything." Jude said, "Are you mad at me, Callie?" He could just imagine a cartoonish vein popping on her temple.

"Maybe you should get a tutor."

"You'll tutor me?"

"No. I meant maybe we should _hire_ a tutor."

The 15-year-old paused, "Why?"

The brunette didn't respond.

"What happened in there, Callie? Did he say something to you?"

"Oh, he said _a lot_ of things."

"Like what?" Jude asked, beginning to get frustrated himself.

"That jackass of a principal basically said I'm not smart enough to help you with your Math."

" _What?"_ Jude scoffed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're plenty smart."

"I guess…" She shrugged, "Now, as soon as we get home I need you to start on your homework. I'll help you with your Math, alright?"

He nodded, sliding out of the car as soon as they pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. She grabbed his hand and led them upstairs, Jude instantly getting all his homework out of his backpack.

After an hour of helping him with Math, they were both exhausted and ready for bed. So, she tucked the 15-year-old into bed (much to his distaste) and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Jude." She said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded, clicking off his bedside lamp as soon as she left.

While Jude was at school the next day, Callie sat on the couch in the Adams Foster house with a mug of coffee.

"Thanks for coming over, sweets." Stef said, kissing the girl on her cheek. When the brunette didn't respond, she became worried, "What's wrong, Cal?"

"I had to go to a parent-teacher conference for Jude yesterday."

"Oh? Is uh...is everything alright with him?" Lena asked.

"No, not exactly. He's failing Math." She shook her head, "And I help him with his homework any everything. It's just weird, because whenever I teach him he does so well, I don't know _why_ he would be failing." She said, "It doesn't help that his principal basically said I'm not smart enough to teach him."

"He said _what?"_ Stef asked, jerking off the couch and crossing her arms.

"Stef, sweetie, calm down." Lena said, "You are plenty smart, Cal. But could it be possible that Jude has Testophobia?"

"You think he's scared about taking tests?"

"Yeah, even the smartest kids get freaked out by tests. Do you know if he has any other problems like this in his other classes?"

"No, but I'll check." Callie paused, "So you _don't_ think I'm not smart enough to teach Jude?"

"Honey, you are _plenty_ smart. And I _know_ smart."

The brunette exhaled, "Good. Because there's something that I've been wanting to do but promise you won't tell Jude. Right now, at least."

"Alright, what is it? Something bad?" Stef paused.

"I wanna get my GED. So, when Jude heads off to college maybe I could go too. It'd take a little work and a _big_ load of money, but I could manage."

"You're sending your brother to college?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded.

"How could you possibly _afford_ that? Colleges can be expensive!"

"I know, but you don't need to worry, I'm saving up."

The two Moms exchanged a look of concern, but finally nodded. They wrapped the brunette in a loving, which was gladly returned.

"We love you, baby." Stef said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"I love you too, Stef."

"You know, you could always call us your Moms." Lena said, "You are our daughter, after all."

"Why? I'm not legally your daughter, why should I call you my Moms?"

"You don't need a piece of paper to be a family." The police officer brushed a stray hair off of Callie's face.

"Okay...Mom."

Both women beamed.

"I should probably head home." The brunette said, kissing her Moms goodbye, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." The blonde said, walking the girl to the door, waving goodbye as her car pulled out of the parking lot.

The brunette ran up to her brother at the bus stop, wrapping him in a hug. She grabbed his hand and led him onward to their apartment, "Have a good day?"

"Yeah, I guess." He paused, "Good news is, we don't have any homework today!"

"Really? That's a first." She ruffled his hair, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of hungry, can we go ahead and get some dinner?"

" _Seriously?_ It's only five!"

"So? I'm hungry!"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Fine. But we're all out of food here so we're gonna have to go out. What do you want?"

"Burgers." He said simply, making the brunette smile. She nodded and led him to the car, the two singing loudly to the music on the radio.

The 15-year-old walked into the restaurant a few steps ahead of the girl. The hostess pulled out two menus and led them to a booth in the back. Callie's ears perked as she listened to a conversation nearby.

"...what are we supposed to do now? We can't play without a guitarist!"

"What are you asking me for?" A girl asked, "Hey, why don't we ask one of these customers if they play?"

"We can't just replace Bobby."

"Well do you have any _better_ ideas, Frank?" She paused for a mere second, "Didn't think so."

"You're impossible, Caroline."

The two walked out from behind the corner and scanned the crowd, as if they could tell what a guitarist _looked_ like just like that.

The man (Bobby…)? Looked to the side, his eyes falling on the brunette. Callie slid down in her seat and hid her face behind her menu.

"'Scuse me Ma'am?"

Callie winced and looked up, "Ye-es?"

"I think I remember you. I heard you playin' guitar for money 'bout two years ago. You're really good."

"Thanks." The brunette said, _please don't ask me what I think you're gonna ask me._

"Well, I was wonderin' if you could do me a favor, Ma'am. You see, our guitarist bailed on us and we've got no one to fill his spot."

"That sucks."

"Would you maybe fill in for him? Please?"

"Uh...no." She answered instantly, "I don't have my guitar with me, actually."

"Well that's no problem, Ma'am. We got one with us." He motioned to the guitar case leaning against the wall.

"I don't think—"

"She'd _love_ too." Jude answered.

"Awesome! You're really doing us a favor, Ma'am."

Defeated, Callie slipped out of her seat and followed the man to stage. Caroline shot her a look, one the brunette tried to ignore. Bobby handed Callie the acoustic and she propped it upon her lap.

"Just follow along, 'lil girl." Caroline said, nearing the microphone.

Nodding, the brunette waited for her que, though found her fingers flying across the strings before Caroline could even do such a thing.

Shooting a glare the girl's way, the singer belted out the lyrics. There were cheers from the audience, surprising the band.

Callie was thrilled when the song was over. She hated all this attention.

Sliding back down into her seat, she glared at her little brother, who was laughing at her. Looking over his shoulder, she was surprised to see the Adams Foster family staring at her.

 _Oh, no._

"I am going to kill you, y'know that?"

"I know." Jude said, "But you were really good, you know."

"No. I made that snooty singer mad."

"Who cares?"

The brunette nodded, "Good point."

And so, the siblings spent a good hour at the restaurant, smiling, laughing and eating. Callie did her best to avoid the Adams Fosters family's constant watch on her.

 _I hate people._

 **A/N: I know this chapter sucks. I'm so sorry about that! I just hope you stay with me on this story. It'll get better, I promise.**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	3. Protection

Protection

It was just another weekend for Jude and Callie, one that the siblings usually spent snuggled under the blankets and watching reruns of their favorite movies and eating popcorn. The brunette and her brother chuckled at a funny line on-screen and snuggled close to one another. There was a sudden knock on the door and the brunette shrugged in confusion, kissing her brother on the forehead before getting up to answer the door.

"Want me to pause it?" The boy asked.

"Nah, you're fine, just keep watching." She reassured, ruffling his hair and finally opening the door.

"Hi, love." Stef greeted, stepping around the girl and tugging Lena along with her.

"Uh… what are you guys doing here?" The brunette asked nervously, getting Jude's attention. He paused the television and turned back to face the group, very confused. The Moms smiled at the two children and took a seat down on the couch, pulling out candy bars and handing them to each child.'

Callie took hers nervously, fingers hovering over the wrapper before she just shoved it in her pocket and turned to the two Moms, "What are you doing here?"

"What? We just wanted to drop by and see how you kids were doing."

"Oh, so we're doing drop-bies now? I wasn't aware."

"Callie…"

"Just say what you're gonna say already. What do you want?"

Stef cleared her throat, "Well, Mike is having a barbecue tonight and we're going. I was just wondering if you two would like to come along?"

"Tot—" Jude began.

" _No way!"_ Callie shouted, "I'm not letting Jude anywhere near him."

"Look, Cal, I know you have some issues with him, but I promise he is doing much better. He is safe to be around, Jude is going to be fine."

"Yeah, well, I'm not taking any chances. That man is staying away from us."

"I understand, I understand." Lena reassured, wrapping an arm around the girl she considered her daughter, "Just know that you can stop by our house anytime."

"I know." She responded simply, "Now can you please leave?"

Stef and Lena exchanged looks while they both pretended that they weren't hurt by that blunt comment. The younger girl seemed to realize how rude she had sounded and quickly muttered an apology. The Moms just smiled in return and assured the girl that everything was fine.

On one Monday afternoon, while Jude was at school, Callie drove herself over to the Adams-Foster house. Although she loved Stef and Lena, this visit wasn't just for them this time. She rang the doorbell and nearly fell when Mariana jumped on her.

"Jesus, Mari!" Callie exclaimed, regaining her footing.

"Sorry!" The Latina quickly apologized, squealing in glee before wrapping her arms around her sister once again, "I just missed you so much."

"Yeah, I missed you to." The older girl said, shrieking in surprise when she was forced inside and yanked up into the bedroom, quickly pulled up onto the single bed.

"So… what did you want to tell me exactly?"

"I just need your advice on something."

"Seriously? You made me come all the way over here just to give you _advice?_ Why didn't you just tell me this over the phone?"

"Because… well… this one is kind of big. Also, don't pretend you don't love coming over here!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you just get on with whatever this is?"

"Yes, about that…" The younger girl sighed, "Some kids have been calling me a slut lately. Writing it on my lockers, some of my friends have lef—" The Latina stopped speaking when she saw the enraged look on her sister's face. Instantly, she knew that calling the girl over was a big mistake.

"—Y'know what? It doesn't matter, I can deal with it my own. No big."

But it was too late, Callie already had texted Jude that she would be late home tomorrow night and to make sure that he took the spare set of apartment keys with him, just to be safe.

"I'm going to drop off my brother tomorrow and you are going to tell Lena and Stef-"

"You mean your Moms?"

"—You are going to tell Lena and Stef that I'm taking you to school tomorrow. I'll take care of the rest."

"Callie, what are you going to do?"

"Just be quiet and trust me, please. I'll see you tomorrow, first thing." The brunette kissed her younger sister on the forehead and held her in a tight embrace, the love that she was giving off already making Mariana feel better.

Stef and Lena happened to be walking by when they saw the two girls hugging one another tightly. The Moms smiled at the sight but frowned when they saw that their youngest daughter was crying.

"It's going to be alright." Callie assured, "I'm here." She squeezed the girl's hand and got up, "Let's go."

"Go? Where are we going?"

"What? Am I not allowed to take my sister out for lunch?"

Mariana beamed with glee and practically jumped on Callie, forcing the older girl to carry her piggy-back style out of the bedroom until she reached the staircase.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together and headed their separate ways.

Jude confronted Callie about her text message when she picked him up later that day, asking what was so important that she couldn't pick him up from school. She simply told him that it would only be a onetime thing, and that there was plenty of food in the fridge if he needed a snack and that she would make sure to be home before dinner. Don't answer any calls or any doors, don't invite anyone over yadda yadda yadda.

He was a bit hurt but nodded. Although he was much too old for this, he still let his sister tuck him into bed every night. The brunette kissed her brother's forehead and went off to bed herself. The thought of her sister dealing with those hateful things coaxed her to sleep. She was resting on a bed of fury until morning came.

Jude kissed his sister goodbye the next day and boarded the bus. She stayed and waved goodbye until the bus turned the corner, and that's when she jumped into action. The brunette got into her car and parked in front of the Adams-Foster household as fast as possible. She rushed up to the door and rang the doorbell multiple times until finally, it was opened.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" Stef greeted, "You here for Mariana? You know what, I still think it is very sweet of you to do that. So, tell me, how are you doi—"

"Hey, Callie!" The Latina yelped, squeezing past her Mother and wrapping her older sister in a hug. They slid into the brunette's car with ease and drove off to Anchor Beach Charter School.

Mariana waved goodbye to the girl and was shocked when she saw that the eldest girl had gotten out and was joining her on her walk.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to deal with it, didn't I?"

"... And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means I'm with you for the rest of the day. If anyone tries to get to you, they'll have to go through me first." Callie wrapped an arm around her sister and kissed her on the forehead. The Latina didn't seem to mind the company since she was short on friends lately and linked elbows with the girl.

No sooner than that did a group of girls from the dance team approach the sisters, "Hey there, Mariana!" The tallest one said, crossing her arms and popping her right hip, "Tell me, how was last night? I heard you went out and got some… who was it again? Oh, I can never keep track these days. Neither can you, I suppose. With all that jumping around I bet you have to keep tennis shoes in your purse."

"Leave her alone." Callie blurted out, wrapping her arms around the girl protectively.

"Who's this, now? You got yourself a protector, Mariana? Did you tell your friend about all the bad stuff you've done?"

"Quite the contrary, she's told me about all the bad stuff that _you've_ done." The brunette fired back, getting their attention.

"Well, of _course_ she would say that." The lead dancer said, "But I'm the one telling the truth here, so why you would believe her?" She rested a hand against her chest and stuck her nose up in the air in a snobbish way.

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say?" Callie countered, squeezing her best friend tighter. The Latina lifted her arms and hugged the girl right back, surprised when she was pulled forward closer to the group of girls.

"You leave her alone." The brunette ordered, "Or—"

"—Or what? You'll hit me? Doubtful. I can already tell you don't have it in you."

Pushing her sister to the side, Callie pounced on the girl and punched her in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

Rubbing her bruised knuckles, the older girl turned around with a smile on her face as if nothing had ever happened, "You ready to go back to class?"

Slowly, Mariana nodded, "Yeah."

"Then let's go."

 **A/N:** Hey there! Look who's finally back with another chapter. Hopefully y'all haven't forgotten about this story and will still give it a good read. I apologize for the wait, but I have been facing a year's worth of writer's block on this story.

Thank you,

~Sellybelly411


End file.
